


Doctor Who/Firefly: Untitled Fic Blurb

by Goldy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks Serenity's engine can be upgraded. Mal's not really too sure about this assessment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who/Firefly: Untitled Fic Blurb

**Untitled Doctor Who/Firefly Crossover Blurb**  
 **Characters** : Mal, Ten II, Rose  
 **Summary** : The Doctor thinks Serenity's engine can be upgraded. Mal's not really too sure about this assessment.  
 **Word Count** : 730  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **A/N** : Deleted TARDIS coral scene canon FTW.  
Cross-posted from [](http://goldy-dollar.livejournal.com/profile)[**goldy_dollar**](http://goldy-dollar.livejournal.com/)

“Oh, now that’s… that’s _classic_ ,” said the Doctor, drawing a pair of glasses out of his pocket. “It’s practically an antique.”

“Hey now…” Mal began.

The Doctor bent closer to the engine, sniffed it, and then pulled up again, funny expression on his face. “Captain, you’ve put this thing together with empty tin cans and rusted parts. It’s a wonder it works at all.”

Mal wasn’t sure whether or not that was supposed to be a compliment. “Well, we’re big on recycling.”

“Ooh, is that…? No—it couldn’t be.” The Doctor disappeared under the engine, and reappeared with a small, circular disk in his hands. “It is! A retraceable retrosizer! I haven’t seen one of these in _ages_. It’s a bit retro, mind you. Even for this time period. Captain—” He shifted his gaze back over to Mal. “Whose your mechanic? This… this is genius. If a little primitive.”

Mal pinched the bridge of his nose and tried very, very hard not to think about the fit Kaylee was liable to throw after getting a good look at what used to be her engine room. “Might not be apparent to you, Doctor, but we ain’t exactly living in the lap of luxury here on Serenity.”

“Don’t worry,” said the girl—Rose, she’d said her name was. “He knows what he’s doing.”

The Doctor glanced down at the part in his hands, shrugged, and then threw it over his shoulder. There was a crash from behind him and he focused on the engine again.

“…I think,” Rose added hastily. “The Doctor’s good with machines.”

“Oi!” said the Doctor indignantly. “Rose Tyler, I’m good at a great number of things.”

He dropped her a wink and then disappeared under the engine again. Rose blushed, hastily looking away from Mal.

Mal took the opportunity to eye her critically. He couldn’t get a good handle on her. She was harmless looking enough—about Kaylee’s age and build—but she carried herself more like Zoe.

And he wasn’t about to go misjudging another small young girl. Saffron, he remembered, had that same ease with his ship as this Doctor.

He let his hand drift to his hip, fingers brushing against the gun holstered to his side. Best as he could tell, neither the Doctor nor the girl were carrying a piece. It was an odd sight out in the rim, but he’d seen plenty of odd things before.

His movements weren’t lost on Rose. Very calmly, she turned around, placing herself in his way to the Doctor.

Interesting.

They looked at each other. “I’m not asking for trouble,” Mal said quietly. “But I’d appreciate it if your friend there stopped putting holes in my ship.”

“He’s just trying to help,” Rose said softly. Then, without turning around, she said, “Doctor, you almost finished?”

“Just need to connect the gas line to the feedback loop.” Mal heard a strange buzzing noise and then the Doctor popped out from underneath the engine. “Remarkable piece of technology you’ve…. Oh.”

“Time for us to go,” Rose said, still standing protectively in front of the Doctor.

“I see,” said the Doctor. He glanced from where Mal’s hand rested on his gun, to Rose, and back to Mal again. His good-humour faded. “There’s no need for that, Captain.”

“Yeah, well, here’s how this is going to go down,” Mal said. “If my mechanic finds a single bolt out of place on that engine—”

“You’ll what?” said the Doctor. “Piece it all back together with some string and tape? The Alliance has come out with new technology— _good_ technology. There isn’t any shame in making use of it.”

Mal felt his suspicions kick up a notch. “Are you working for them?”

“What?”

“The _Alliance_ ,” Mal snapped.

“No,” said the Doctor making a face. “Why on earth would you think that I’m…?”

Rose cleared her throat. “Sorry, Captain, looks like we won’t be needing transportation after all. It’s probably for the best if we leave. Doctor?”

The Doctor gave one last longing gaze towards Serenity’s engine before taking Rose’s hand. He sent Mal a tight smile and then the two of them walked out of the engine room, staying as far away from him as possible.

Mal sighed and then hit the comm. “Zoe?”

“Sir?”

“Looks like our visitors ain’t hanging around. Might be best if you saw them off.”


End file.
